dragonballxfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonball X Manga chapter 19:Battle for the beach!
Hello! and welcome to another Manga chapter article.Were going to be doing things a bit differently in this one so if your actually going to read it through then pay attention. I won't explain much of whats happening since in this ine it's going to be more dialogue rather than me saying a bunch of stuff.Characters will be talking and if something should need explanation,I will gladly do so.Now without further a do! To the chapter! I wanted to explain this first part to prevent confusion.Teran,Sarada,and Jen all went down to one of the nearby beaches to have a little fun for once since they had just defeated Orion.Teran puts on some clean white shorts and Jen just uses her "Latent" clothing and goes with it since it is a beach.Sarada however is wearing her Pilot Suit.Sarada hasn't really been comfortable with being in what she calls a "natural" state,which is totally respectable.On the other hand she really just doesn't want to be one step closer to not wearing any clothes in general.Okay! one last thing....this is the only page with background in it....why?.....don't know. Now! let the dialogue and story begin! Teran-Im all for the spirit Jen,you know how your being really competitive with your games and stuff but take it down yea?And why are you standing like your going to mess somebody up? Jen-If I see any boy give the slightest hint of them wanting something and they are looking in my direction,they will be 8 feet under! Teran-Oh....thats nice,oh and sarada that isnt really beach style clothing. Sarada-Teran im not to subject my self to be only a step away from completely bare okay! Teran-Thats really not the case here but alright....wait? what do you exactly mean? Sarada-Do you know what that transformation that made me become huge felt like! I was to big to even be considered a woman,and do not! get me started on my clothes afterwards (Check out previous manga review for info on this!) Teran-No one says you have to do that but i respect yout opinion and you do you so thats that. Background-Meanwhile,a stage has been set for a competition that could change everything that is about to happen on this beach! Announcer-Ladies and Gentlmen,today we are hosting a very special event!One like none have seen before!We are having a special Hottest on the beach competition and the winner receives and amazing reward!Im your famous announcer! Lets start getting thoes volenteers! Jen-Hey! You human man....I'll do it. Announcer-Uh well it would be discriminating if i were to say no so.Yes a amazing looking challenger had stepped up and...uh...whats your name miss? Jen-.....Jen Announcer-Yes folks! Jen has stepped up! Will she be the one to win the reward! Sarada-Why did i have the feeling she would do it. Teran-What you jealous you can't get an award? Sarada-What? No! Im just......i never really have any fun. Teran-Okay then,what are you suggesting. Sarada-I'll compete as well! Teran well thats not beach clothing so chances are you won't even make 10 feet close to that stage. Background-While Sarada runs off the scene the matches start and Jen pushes through them all.After what was 15 minutes the competition draws to its final matches and contestants are needed. Announcer-Come on guys! We need some chic go step up! Sarada-Me! Teran-Wow took way longer than i expected just for that but i'll give her credit. Announcer-Whoa! Ladies and Gentlemen we have a newcomer on the scene and according to contestant Jen her name is Sarada!Its like this beach is a museum and is housing multiple works of art....hee hee. Sarada-Sorry Jen but.....That award is going to be mine!I have more tricks up my sleeve than you could ever imagine,you will be blown away! Jen-You better show these people a good time then...According to one of the beach goers if you give somebody a nose bleed your doing great. Sarada-I don't know if thats a good thing or not but okay. Jen-You wanted to talk about tricks Sarada? I'll show you all! AAAAARGH!!!! (Those growing noises Dbz and Dbs always use) Announcer-Whoa! Contestant Jens body seems to be getting bigger! This truly will be a battle for the ages.She got so much bigger so many people are now actually getting more excited than before! Jen-ARRGH......(groans)....(yells) Announcer-Contestant Jens body has just grown a good amount and is so much better than before!Im not sure Sarada will be in this competition for much longer! Sarada-Oh,building up pressure in your self to grow in body size not muscle mass...good idea.Now how could i possibly top this one.Going Ultra would just be to much for my body and im not sure i want to take the risk of trying to pressurize my own body so lets see. Jen-What do you think Sarada?Now everyone is all over me again.Im going to wint this thing i told you,i mean look how much bigger i got...in every place and the right places.(What?) Sarada-Oh i forgot! (More growing noises) Teran-Huh going super saiyan to gain some gain some bulk to her body....strange. Announcer-Whoa! Sarada has just gotten bigger as well!.Man i don't know if i can take more of these girls growing like this! Background-Sarada utilizes her super saiyan power and her body has grown in each place by a substantial amount. Announcer-Wow she really got big,i can only look at one place right now...ahem! I mean yes folks! This competition is heating up with our 2 last contestants Jen and Sarada. Jen-Damn!Why won't she just give up already! She grows to match me? I might have to try something risky and stupid. Teran-Jen don't do what i think your going to.That won't win this for you. Jen-Im not going nude you idiot! Teran-Wait what?No i mean devolution! Jen-Oh...well i have no choice.If i want to win i need to take risk and become more "revealing" as some say. Teran-Hey thats uo to you. Announcer-Oooh! It looks like Jen is going to try something shocking! Jen-GraaaaAAAGH! Sarada-She would really devolve just to win?She really wants this award. Background-Jen devolves and grows so much mass and starts to bulk up twice as much to ensure victory. (Growing Noises) Jen-Graaagj! Background-Jen grows and grows and is trying to grow in certain spots to look extremley appealing. Announcer-Oh what!? Jen is turning into some giant hulking monster!It looks so hot! But i thinkg it could be rather dangerous so all citezens who might be standing by and watching i suggest you stand back for safety reasons Jen-ggggggraaagh!!! Sarada-Haaaaaaah! Teran-Wait what? She would do that again! For this cheap reward? Man these girls really are the competitive type. Background-Sarada starts hulking out and The people are sitting there thinking either 2 things 1)What is happening 2)My god it so hot So you know theres that. And the chapter will end here and be continued on soon so we end this manga view,Next manga review!-Zero